


Anything

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a tease, First attempt at smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky teases Steve...Steve doesn't like it or maybe he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

Steve doesn’t know what went through Bucky’s mind that told him doing this was a good idea. He was with his friends. It was their annual Sunday dinner and in the midst of Sam convincing Natasha to help him with the dessert Bucky had slipped beneath the table and Steve had felt something against his pants. He hardened instantly. Bucky once joked about that, the slightest thing and Steve was hard enough to hammer nails. The sound of his zipper coming down and Steve just knew what was to follow.

“Bucky.” He whispered. “Don’t. Not here.”

Bucky didn’t respond. The cool air hit his cock. Seconds later it was engulfed in warmness, Bucky’s mouth working its way over the tip of his cock.

Steve gripped the base of the table, hoping to keep his strength in tact and to not break Sam’s table.

Bucky pulled back, slightly, licking the base and pushing Steve’s table back slightly to stare up at him. His eyes lidded, those grey staring up at him as though he knew that Steve wanted this as much as he had. Steve’s face was turning red.

Steve reached down, pulling Bucky’s hair, forcing the man to take in his cock deeper. Luckily for him Bucky didn’t have a gag reflex.

“Where’s Bucky? And why are you red in the face?” the sound of Natasha making her way back to the table alerted Steve, his hand falling and coming back up to the table. She had the cake in hand.

“He’s uh,”

“Right here.” He had his spoon in hand. “Dropped my spoon.”

\--

“Fuck Steve. Yes.’’ Bucky moaned into the pillow. He was face down, Steve’s hand gripping his hair. Bucky’s hand was around his own cock while Steve plowed into him.

The moment that they had gotten home Bucky was tossed onto the bed.

“You like that don’t you? Is this why you did what you did?”

Steve thrusted into him, balls deep, forcing Bucky to elicit a sinful moan.

“Yes.” He whispered. ”Fuck yes.”

“Bad boy. We could have gotten caught.”

A kiss to his neck.

“Then we would have been in trouble.”

A bite to his neck.

“That was rude.”

Steve thrusted harder, Bucky meeting each one until he couldn’t anymore. Steve could feel it, Bucky tensing and clenching around him.

“You can’t cum. Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. If you’re good.”

Steve came, his seed spilling inside of Bucky. He bent down, licking around the hole, lapping up the sticky sweet essence of the man he loved.

He pulled back, reaching to the bedside table and pulling out a cock ring. He turned Bucky over, placing the ring on Bucky’s aching, red cock, wiping the pre cum away with his mouth.

“Twenty-four hours. Go that long without attempting to cum or touching me and I’ll let you cum. All over me.”

Bucky nodded.

“Good. Now get some sleep.”

 

 


End file.
